<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Dropped This by missbirdie (timefornaps)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158362">You Dropped This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornaps/pseuds/missbirdie'>missbirdie (timefornaps)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Lu Han - Fandom, Oh Sehun - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornaps/pseuds/missbirdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Luhan, Fei, and Jia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lu Han/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Dropped This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this was inspired by two random pics of sehun and luhan, and that tiktok where people tried to give their numbers to people they find attractive. hahah enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small hole-in-the-wall restaurant was unusually bustling that Saturday evening. People were coming in and out every couple of minutes. And the lady behind the counter still seemed to have a chock-full of energy. Luhan put his attention on her, watching along as she greeted everyone who comes in the door. A tiny bell on the top rings whenever someone opens it.</p>
<p>“Lu, what are you getting?” he hears his cousin’s (Jia) voice amidst the noise. He takes the menu and browses through it.</p>
<p>“you should try their noodles. It’s so good!” his other cousin (Fei) says. She was already waving a server down to get their orders.</p>
<p>Luhan hadn’t been to this place before. Seemingly a bit lost for what to eat, he just listens to Meng and gets the noodles and a can of soda. “It’s fine, Lu. We can just order more later.” Jia adds with a tap on his shoulder.</p>
<p><em>This </em>has always been their sort-of tradition whenever Luhan is home. He’d been going around the country because of his job, so he really hasn’t seen his family for a while. Jia and Fei were the first to get to his parents’ house as soon as he arrived. They were identical twins; to the core, if Luhan might add. Everything the Jia does, Fei did too. Like, essentially adding <em>spice </em>to Luhan’s “boring” life.</p>
<p>“So, are you dating anyone?” Fei starts. He sees Jia put her phone away the moment her sister talked.</p>
<p>“No.” Luhan replies, clipped. He fiddles with the utensils on the table.</p>
<p>“Wha—what happened to that guy you went out with? No? He was a creep?” Jia asks next.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but laugh at the familiar curiosity of his cousins towards his nearly non-existent <em>~dating life~. </em>“Nothing. No, and no. He wasn’t a creep. I just realized he wasn’t my type.”</p>
<p>The two girls roll their eyes in-sync because, of course, he wouldn’t be Luhan ge’s type. Fei leaned forward and whispers, “why? Was he too big? Like an arm? too small? Like, tiny as fuck? Micrope—”</p>
<p>“XIAO FEI!” Luhan cuts her off, covering her mouth before the words could come out.</p>
<p>Jia was already doubling over in laughter at the two. Luhan looks at her with the least intimidating frown on his face. She laughs harder.</p>
<p>“Ey, Fei.” Jia speaks up. “It’s like you don’t know Luhan ge. Did you forget? He’s into—"</p>
<p>“Don’t…” Luhan says, helplessly. He knew he’d lost the battle getting tag-teamed by these two.</p>
<p>Both Jia and Fei look at each other. “—big, strong men. Right, Luhan ge?”</p>
<p>Another round of cackling ensues when the only man in the trio drops his head on the table in resignation. There’s no winning against the twins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“3 o’clock. Ge, <em>at your 3’clock.” </em>Jia whispers aggressively while tapping his lap.</p>
<p>He was too preoccupied with the bowl of beef wonton in front of him to notice his cousins’ shenanigans. It was too heavenly. <em>‘I could eat this forever,’</em> he thinks to himself.</p>
<p>“<em>LUHAN GE!” </em>Fei whispers this time. “on your right.”</p>
<p>Acquiescingly, Luhan takes one last spoonful of soup before straightening up and looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Luhan has never really been the type to ogle. Not at all. That wasn’t his style. But maybe, just maybe, for once the twins really did something here.</p>
<p>Seemingly as if he was in a trance, Luhan couldn’t stop looking at the man two tables away who busy looking through some papers in front him. All his friends were talking and sharing drinks, and he was just there. <em>How dare he look so good?! Who let him have those shoulders?? God, they look so warm and comfortable… </em>Luhan feels his face heat up.</p>
<p>The sound of suppressed laughter snaps him out of it. Jia and Fei were nearly snorting out of their noses whilst watching him practically drool over the guy.</p>
<p>“Luhan ge, chill.” Fei jokes, and finally, another round of loud cackling ensues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jia huddles them close as if they were a football team that was about to play. “So, here’s the plan.” Then, she starts her surprisingly well-thought out scheme of getting the man’s attention. They were going to wait until his friends get busier to notice, because Luhan was suddenly feeling shy, and then it was his time to shine. He’ll walk over with a glass of water and accidentally bump into him, splash the guy a little bit <em>and then </em>Luhan asks if he could make up for getting him wet.</p>
<p>Luhan looks at the two with a pale face and wonders where have his innocent baby cousins gone. The glimmer on Fei’s face while her sister lays her plan out was almost terrifying.</p>
<p>Jia pats him on the back in encouragement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amidst their waiting, the three had decided to each get some drinks. Perhaps, to loosen up. Luhan had nearly warmed up to their mission for tonight. Their conversation had transitioned into juicy family hot topics that he’d forgotten to keep an eye on <em>the guy’s </em>table.</p>
<p>To his surprise, he feels a tap on his shoulder and nearly fell over when turned around.</p>
<p>“Hey, I think you dropped this.”</p>
<p>Luhan froze like a deer caught in headlights.</p>
<p>It was Handsome Guy from Two Tables Away handing him a folded piece of paper, which by the way, he has no idea of. He feels Jia nudge him in the arm.</p>
<p>“Ah…oh, t-thank you. Uh-Uhm…” He stutters, but the man was already walking away before he could say anything more.</p>
<p>“Holy shit.” Fei speaks up. Jia pokes him a little harder with a look on her face. “Open it.” She adds.</p>
<p>Still shocked with what just happened, Luhan unfolds the paper robotically. His eyes nearly falling out as soon as he opens it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hi. I’m Oh Sehun. I think you’re cute, we should get coffee sometimes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>0XXX-XXX-XXX</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luhan whips his head up and scans the room for the man. He finds him on his way out. To his surprise, the man—Oh Sehun—had turned back his way and throws him a wink before he left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>